MV EXO-K MAMA cerita parody
by 1412mvp-onewilda
Summary: cerita MV MAMA EXO-K Parody BACA YAH TERUS REVIEW!


**Author : Rini Ristia**

**Genre : Serious but clutter**

**Cast : EXO's Members**

**Warning : Keep careful with typo :) HAPPY READING!**

**EXO****k**** MAMA**

**MV Story.**

#Narasi#

Zaman dahulu kala, menurut sebuah buku karangan Mpu Tantular dan Mpu Prapanca *kaya di PKN* langit dan bumi berdampingan di pelaminan, dengan baik, aman, sentosa dan sejahtera. "aduh senangya pengantin baru, duduk berdampingan bercanda gurau" #backsound kalo kondangan. Suasana pada saat itu berubah ketika negara api menyerang, dunia pun hancur lebur, pertumpahan darah dimana-mana. Tapi kehidupan itu berubah ketika lahir seorang legend penguasa empat elemen, #Tao dong siapa? *yups dia adalah Avatar The Legend Of Ang. Ang dan kakaknya berhasil merubah negara ini sehingga tercipta aman, nyaman dan sehat sentosa. Enam abad Ang dan kakaknya memimpin negara, dan selama enam abad pula Ang dan kakaknya tidak mendapatkan upah, padahal pendapatan perkapita negaranya tinggi, dan akhirnya Ang dan kakaknya mencoba meminjam ke bank dunia, akan tetapi Ang tidak bisa membayar hutangnya, negara ini pun hancur seketika, tiba-tiba saja waktu dan dunia jadi kacau, terbalik, miring, parah, galau, gila, begajulan. Ketika raja fir'aun datang dengan segerombolan pasukan-pasukan bala tentaranya. Baru beberapa detik raja fir'aun menyerang, tiba-tiba datanglah para alien-alien tampan ke planet ini yang dinamakan planet bumi, bumi dan langit pun terpisah, langit dan bumi mempunyai dua belas sumber kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat #bukan lala yeye lala yeye. Dari dua belas kekuatan itu dibagi menjadi dua bagian, bumi enam kekuatan dan bulan enam kekuatan #dibagi rata biar ga ada yang sirik. Alien-alien tampan itu akhirnya sembunyi-sembunyi *mirip zaman rasul* menjalankan misi-misi spektakulernya. Masing-masing dari mereka bisa berdiri di tanah yang sama, tetapi akan melihat langit yang berbeda. Mereka bisa melihat langit yang sama tetapi pada saat yang sama mereka berdiri di tanah yang berbeda. Suatu hari nanti, bumi akan melahirkan "sesuatu" dibawah langit dua dunia yang terlihat sama itu. Saat itulah para alien-alien yang terpisah ini akan bertemu satu sama lainnya. Dan pada saat itu, kekuatan jahanam dari negara api merah akan dimurnikan, dan dua belas sumber-sumber kekuatan yang ada di bumi itu akan kembali bersatu dalam sebuah akar yang kuat yaitu Pohon Kehidupan. Dan pada saat itu, sebuah dunia baru yang diharapkan lebih baik akan tercipta!

#Cerita#

Disebuah gedung tua (anggap gedung tua) berdatanganlah para volturi-volturi *kaya di twilight* berjubah kebiru dongkeran. Satu persatu dari volturi itu berdatangan, dan tak lupa diiringi lagu kematian *eh lagu gedung tua maksudnya. "siapa yang mau menghuni gedung tua, siapa yang sudi singgah di hati ini" #mau singgah di gedung tua kalo sama abang2 EXO kece~ xD

#bukan pemujaan.

Careless  
Careless  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous  
Heartless  
Mindless  
No one who care about me. #I care about you oppa~ T.T

Didalam gedung terlihat seorang laki-laki tampan *kemungkinan itu Baekhyun* sedang berjalan menuju dinding yang bercelah yang memancarkan cahaya, "ih gue serasa jalan di catwalk, seperti model yang sedang naik pangkat #eh naik daun maksudnya" kata bacon. Sedangkan di luar dua orang laki-laki sedang mengolok-olok satu sama lainnya *D.O dan Kai*. "ngapain lu kesini?" kata D.O. Kai pun menjawab dengan selengean "Maspuloh (masalah buat loh)?" "iya lah masalah buat gue, ini daerah kekuasaan gue, daerah ini udah gue asuransikan ke Foundation, Always Listening Always Understanding". Kai pun menyerah, dan D.O pemenangnya # Dan pemenangnya akan mendapatkan mobil warna hitam tanpa nomor seri, tanpa STNK dan SIM. Dan akhirnya Kai pun pindah ke tempat lain #sekejap mata memandang udah ngilang.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju dinding yang bercelah yang memancarkan cahaya, tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki tampan lagi menghampirinya *my guardian angel Suho* sangat berwibawa dan lembut #pastinya kan? xD "hey hyung kece banget hari ini?" kata bacon. Suho "iya dong, emangnya lu! Kecenya pake eyeliner doang!" :P #"ngenes!" dalam hati bacon.

Ditempat lain ada seorang laki-laki *dia tehun a.k.a Sehun* sedang duduk di padang pasir seperti kakek-kakek lumpuh yang duduk di kursi roda yang tinggal nunggu ajal mejemputnya xD tiba-tiba ada seekor kupu-kupu yang lucu menghampirinya. Sedangkan di tempat yang sunyi, sepi, dan gelap seorang laki-laki tampan lagi *si happy virus Chanyeol* jalan dengan penuh emosi efek-efek api pun membanyangi langkah demi langkah kakinya.

Back to gedung tua yang hampir roboh, tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki tampan lagi *he is Kai* (si kulit gelap ini ada di mana-mana). Baekhyun dan Suho berdiri di pinggir sambil berhadap-hadapan dan menatap tajam Kai, dan Kai pun berjalan tanpa dosa, tanpa permisi. Baekhyun dan Suho pun sangat jengkel dengan tingkah Kai, mereka berdua seperti ingin mencabi-cabik celana kolor *eh celana boxer Kai, dan melemparkan Kai ke luar exo planet, di kutuk raja neptunus, jadilah si lumba-lumba H H #gaje ala bondan prakoso. (yg baru lahir mungkin kalian ga tau lagu si lumba-lumba *laugh evil*)

Saat tehun a.k.a Sehun sedang menanti sang permaesuri *alias gue :) #ditampar Whirlwinds #dijewer D.O #dicincang-cincanglah gue T.T datanglah Kai menghampiri tehun *baca Sehun. "Sehun, lu belum dicabut juga nyawa lu sama Tuhan Yang Maha Esa?" kata Kai. Sehun menjawab "Belum hyung, kenapa emang?". "nggak, kali aja kalo lu udah meninggal kulit gue jadi putih hehehe" sahut Kai #putih giginya doang yg keliatan. "oh, jadi selama ini hyung kulitnya pengen putih gitu? Ya udah kita tukeren warna kulit yuk?" ucap Sehun. Kai pun langsung menjawab "Dengan senang hati gue menerima tawaran lu". "Tapi ada syaratnya!" kata Sehun. "Apa syaratnya?" Kai penasaran. "Mau tahu aja apa mau tempe aja (tau banget)?" Jawab Sehun selengean. Kai makin penasaran "Apa ih! Mau tau banget nih gue!" "syaratnya gampang kok!" Sehun semakin selengean. #dasar maknae. "iya apa syaratnya?" Kai jengkel. "syaratnya cuma gantiin gue duduk di kursi goyang ini doang kok!" ucap Sehun dengan santai. "Cuma gitu doang?" jawab Kai dengan sombong. "iya, cuma gitu doang kok. Trus nanti yang di panggil duluan sama Tuhan Yang Maha Esa hyung duluan xD" #ucap sehun becanda. Kai nganggep serius "Males gila!" #Kai langsung kabur. #Sehun *Laugh Evil* #gue -,-

Setelah Kai kabur dari tempat Sehun, Kai pun mampir dulu ketempat "Happy Virus Chanyeol" di tempat Chanyeol, Kai pun ngopi, ngebakso, makan mie ayam, ngerujak, trus makan es doger. "Keliatan laper banget sih lu?" kata Chanyeol. Jawab Kai "Maklum gue cape, pindah-pindah mulu dari tadi". "Lagian suruh siapa lu pindah tempat mulu?" ucap Chanyeol. Kai pun menjawab "disuruh aki-aki kolot" "siapa aki-aki kolot?" Chanyeol penasaran. "itu loh kakek-kakek tua bangka xD" Jawab Kai. Chanyeol "Maksud lu om soo man?" "iya hyung" kata Kai. #Chanyeol & Kai WATADOS (Wajah Tanpa Dosa) #Gue "ckckckck~". Perut si Kai pun udah mulai kenyang, dan siap-siap mau pindah tempat lagi. #pindah kemana lagi bangKAI? "capcus cyiiiiin pake ikan terbang!" ucap Kai.

#iklan acara musik OUTBOX

Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka  
Sotonghaji anheulkka  
Saranghaji anheulkka  
Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo  
Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA

Oke kita kembali lagi bersama saya istri sahnya D.O dalam acara? *hening #lempar sempak om sooman xD #gue di bashing SOOMANISTA, SOOMAN LOPERS, SOOMAN HOLIC, dan sooman-sooman lainnya HAHA #teteh amber pake rok *loh! ^^ setelah iklan tadi ternyata Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya itu dan pada saat itu pula Baekhyun dapat menegendalikan cahaya, kemudian Sehun dapat menegendalikan angin #anginnya bisa dipegang :) *dia megang kupu-kupu bukan angin -,- , Suho pengendali air #airnya aja bisa diputer-puter seperti bola :) , Chanyeol pengendali api #apinya aja bisa dipegang! *ga panas apa? -,- terus D.O dapat menegendalikan bumi #ampe retak tuh tanah kekeke~ lanjut ke Kai, sebenernya Kai ga muncul pada saat pembagian pengendali di part ini, soalnya dia kan udah duluan muncul menujukan pengendalian yang Dia punya, kekuatan Kai itu Teleporters pokoknya kekuatan ini seperti bisa pindah setiap saat, kapan pun dimana pun dan pada keadaan apa pun.

Setelah semuanya mendapatkan kekuatan dalam bidangnya masing-masing, mereka semua di kumpulkan. Disitupun mereka mendapatkan atraksi hiburan dari Tao #atraksi? *kaya pemain sirkus -,-

#iklan acara musik yang penontonya Epilepsi/ayan. *Pasti pada Tao dong siapa? Gue sebutin nih inisialnya, dan inisialnya itu DAHSAT #logat sunda. (ga peke 'y'). #mian kalo dari suku-suku yg lain kurang ngerti. Pokoknya bhineka tunggal ika. (titik)

Turnback!  
Jukgo, jugigo  
Ssaugo oechigo  
Igeon jeonjaengi aniya  
Dowajwoyo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA Turn back  
Kkaedatge MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA Rolling back  
Bakgo chigo pyeoneul nanugo ssaugo  
Igeon geimdo aniya  
Dowajwoyo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA Turn back  
Yeah~

#mian ceritanya sedikit ngawur, soalnya gue bingung harus nulis kaya gimana lagi ceritanya.

Suho pun asik main-main air, dan D.O asik main tanah, sedangkan Chanyeol asik bermain api #lagi kasmaran ceritanya xD tapi Chanyeol langsung mengoper api itu ke Kris gege~. Sehun semakin asik dengan mainan barunya yaitu kupu-kupu, akan tetapi Tao berusaha mengambil kupu-kupu milik Sehun. #sehun nagis T.T #bilang ke appa sama eomma #Tao dijewer Suho & D.O #Kris pun menjadi naga. *Terus? #Hening. Suho pun melemparkan air ke kaca lalu pada saat kaca itu di usap eh munculah evil shadow #eh bayangan bang umin maksudnya. Terus Baekhyun melemparkan kekuatan cahaya dari tangannya ke kaca dengan penuh semangat dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? #bayangan anak alay muncul *lala yeye lala yeye #eh Lay maksudnya :) lalu Chanyeol dan Kris saling melempar lempar api. #cerita selesai setelah volturi menginginkan semua kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

Careless  
Careless  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous  
Heartless  
Mindless  
No one who care about me.

#END  
#Mian gaje~


End file.
